Something Like a Game
by MadamParadoX
Summary: Mephisto X Amaimon fluff and yaoi. T for yaoi that it will progress into! 1 out of ? chapters completed. Let me know if you'd like to read more.


Chapter 1

Change your mind

(This chapter contains fluff!)

There were good reasons for his not returning to Gehenna. In fact, there were quite a lot of good reasons. But those don't matter. All that matters is that Satan was not to happy about his eldest son's leaving. So, in order to attempt to persuade the return of the 1st Prince he would often send his 2nd son to Assiah. With the job of bringing him back. At first, this task was as daunting of any to the Earth King Amaimon, but, maybe, just maybe, he'd grow to enjoy these visits... more than he ever anticipated.

Mephisto Pheles was hardly a busy person, despite his roll in True Cross Academy, but he always made an effort to appear as if he had work to do. Bustling about from place to place, making it his business to creep on each individual staff member, just to check up on them. And as he made his rounds one morning, he sensed a very familiar presence. Sighing and muttering under his breath he took a large set of golden keys from his pocket. Picking the right one instantly, he contently placed it into a near by lock. Opening the door slowly he was hardly surprised to see his brother rummaging through his things. It was really times like these that he regretted giving his younger brother a key to his room. He stood in the door way, waiting for his careless brother to notice him. After a few seconds of time passed Mephisto impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, bringing a bit of sense back into the spacy brother of his.  
>Amaimon looked up from his shenanigans, and waved a bit blandly at his brother, without taking the lollipop out of his mouth he spoke, "I'm only wasting time here. If I return too soon father will believe somethings up." He plopped onto the floor and fell onto his back, sprawling across the floor. Taking the lollipop from his mouth he twirled it between his finger for a moment. The tossed it across the room nonchalantly.<p>

Mephisto chuckled, " Your not even going to _ask _me if I plan on returning this time? How cute!"

Amaimon stared up at the ceiling and stretched his arm out, he proceeded to spin his hand in little circles. How easily amused he was. "There's no point. You'll never return. You like this place to much, even I know that." He paused for a few moments still spinning his hand, " Why do you like it here brother?"

Putting a hand to his chin in thought he said, " Well, instead of telling you! How would you like to see for yourself! It'd sure take up a bit of time!"

This seemed to brighten up the face of the usually indifferent earth king. He sat up quickly and jumped to his feet! He was by Mephisto's side at the door in seconds.

" My, do you seem excited! Looking forward to spending the day with your brother I see?" Mephisto smirked, peering down at the smaller boy.

" No! Not at all!" He looked down quickly, twiddling his thumbs, " I'm just excited about actually DOING something in the boring old place for once!"

" Is that right?" Mephisto mumbled, just loud enough to be barely heard by his obstinate brother. Without waiting for a smart ass reply he quickly turned and exited the room. Swiftly walking down the long corridor. He beckoned for his brother to follow, hesitantly closing the door he rushed after the older man.

The city streets were as busy as ever, and the congestion of all of the people made Amaimon a bit uncomfortable to say the least. Constantly being bumped into, people pressing against him on all angles, giving him funny looks! The crowds only seemed to grow. He silently cursed his height as he tried to peak over everyone to relocate his brother. Looking back and forth hastily, but there was no sign of him. The mob of people surrounding him on every side seemed like it was crushing him. He quickly pushed past citizens of all sizes, some flashing angry look in his direction, some rudely pushing him back. Feeling completely lost he was about to just give up and allow himself to be trampled when a hand grasped his arm tightly pulling him away from the rush. Half expecting it to be just another jerk telling him what for, he turned quickly to confront them directly! A wave of relief eased his nerves as he saw his brother, smiling down at him. There was a hint of worry in his eyes which surprised Amaimon.

Quickly regaining his composure, Amaimon brushed his brothers hand aside, " I was wondering when you'd find me! It took you long enough!" He spat defensively!

Ignoring the harsh words, Mephisto grabbed Amaimon's hand lacing his fingers with those of his little brother, and pulled him off into another direction. Deciding against a protest. he instead, enjoyed the comfort his brothers reassuring grasp provided. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing contently, allowing his brother to lead him along. Before long they were outside a small shop. "Whelp! We're here! " His brother announced.

"? Is this all? This can't be the only place you wanted to show me! It's just a store!"

Casting his younger brother a faint but promising smile he opened the door. Amaimon was met by a combination of the sweetest smells. He stood in the doorway staring into store, which happened to be a bakery, in shock. Amaimon's face lit up, and with an almost cautious manner he approached the brightly lit display cases and counters. Completely absorbed, he made his way around, examining each pastry carefully, face pressed to the glass. Once his round was completed he approached his brother again, still looking around trying to take everything in.

" So, have you decided what you want?~" Mephisto grinned , patting the top of Amaimon's head playfully.

"Big brother, I'm not sure! It all looks so good! um...uhr... gimme a minute!"

Amaimon walked out of the bakery, stuffing countless pastries into his mouth, hauling a bag stuffed with countless more over his shoulder. Mephisto followed, "So, better than anything in Gehenna right?"

"Mwell yesh, bfut..." Amaimon wiped his mouth licking his lips, " but I cant understand why something so simple as this would keep you here! This is good and all, but -"

" What I don't understand is how you aren't tired of living in Gehenna! I stay here because it's different! Things are always changing, and there's so much to see! You've lived in Gehenna over 200 years. Aren't you tired of it yet?"

This left Amaimon to ponder for a moment. He was always bored in Gehenna, there was never anything to do there. Except follow his father's orders. Maybe a change was good. He walked with his brother in silence for a while. Not really sure what to say, He didn't want to seem defeated! Like he was giving in to the temptations of Assiah. He was a demon... he didn't belong there!

Mephisto led his brother into another building,this one much taller and newer than the first. A large set of stairs followed, which he proceeded to lead Amaimon up. It to go on forever. Amaimon didn't question, just followed obediently, whatever the reason, this was obviously important. And after seeing that bakery, he decided never to question his brothers motives.

The two approached a door which Mephisto kicked open, as if to emphasize the large, plain, concrete roof which it opened too. What was so special about this, the younger male thought. There was nothing to it! Just a roof, and a rather unkept one at that.

Striding to the very edge, Mephisto sat down, taking off his hat placing it by his side. He beckoned to Amaimon who rushed over to sit by him, carefully placing his bag of sweets behind him. "Big brother, … why did you bring me HERE?" He looked up at him with a slight look of confusion.

" You don't see?" He nudged his brother lightly, " This is the highest building in the city! You can see everything!" He paused, " You see all of the demons here? The number seems to grow everyday... " he paused, " This place is just as unruly as Gehenna when it comes to demons, I suppose.

Amaimon looked out, taking in the view, " Brother, maybe your right. Maybe I am getting tired of living in Gehenna, but you know I could never leave. Father would be enraged! And right now, I'm one of the only ties he has to this world..."he trailed off staring into the distance, and almost without realizing it, slowly leaned his head against the shoulder of his brother. He sighed contently making himself comfortable.

Looking at his younger brother like that, he almost looked innocent, frail, the complete opposite of how he really was. Slowly, he put his arm around his brothers thin shoulder's, pulling him closer.

Amaimon did not flinch at the touch, but instead, accepted it warmly, nuzzling against his brothers shoulder, feeling so comforted by such a simple gesture.

The two remained like this for some time, neither saying a word to spoil to peaceful silence. Mephisto was the first to speak, " You know it's getting late. You should head back."

Amaimon knew well that his brother was trying to prove he was right again by this statement. He knew Amaimon was planning on prolonging this visit. But ruined it on purpose, as if to say, I told you so. Or, I knew you liked it here, but you've made up your mind already! He knew how his brother worked, but didn't want to cause an argument by calling him out on this. Instead he merely nodded in agreement, quietly saying, in that indifferent tone of his, " Your right..."

He was about to get to his feet when he felt Mephisto's hand lightly brush the side of his face. He was pulled him towards him, swiftly, but gently, into a tight hug. Hardly having the time to enjoy the warm embrace, it was over all too soon, for he felt Mephisto pulling away shortly after. But once again, before Amaimon could pull away completely, he was kissed on the forehead, but quickly re-dismissed.

Mephisto rose to his feet quickly, about to say something, but Amaimon cut him off quickly, trying to hide the slight embarrassment he felt. " I really need to get going now. I'll see you soon brother." turning abruptly he strode to the door, opening it and stepping through swiftly. Before closing the door he heard his brother say what he had been trying so hard not to hear. He felt so ashamed of himself now, but all at once felt a slight feeling of loneliness come over himself. He knew he couldn't turn around, so instead, holding back emotions, he whispered just loud enough to make out, " I'll miss you too big brother," and he closed the door slowly behind him...


End file.
